


A co gdybyś zasnął?

by Nanaszi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaszi/pseuds/Nanaszi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kolejny raz trafia do Eichen House</p>
            </blockquote>





	A co gdybyś zasnął?

Stiles nigdy nie przypuszczał, że po tym wszystkim co przeżył z Nogitsune, znowu trafi do Eichen House. Chłopak siedział w kręgu z "kolegami świrami", jak pozwalał sobie ich nazywać i udawał zainteresowanie tym co ma ciekawego do powiedzenia pani psycholog. Zastanawiał się czy na prawdę było aż z nim tak źle, że jego ojciec mimo długów znowu wysłał go do tego potwornego miejsca. Tym razem bez wyrzutów sumienia, bez chęci zabrania go do domu pod pretekstem braku poduszki, tym razem to on o tym zadecydował, nie Stiles. To przykre ale nawet Scott nie protestował kiedy się o tym dowiedział. Stiles tak nie uważał. Owszem coraz częściej budził się w paraliżu, coraz częściej miewał napady paniki, i coraz gorzej wyglądał, no ale na serio, czy od razu muszą wysyłać go do domu świrów ? -...les?- Słowo które przypominało jego imię wyrwało go z przemyśleń. Spojrzał pytająco na kobietę która prawdopodobnie je wypowiedziała -Stiles? Czy możesz nam powiedzieć dlaczego tutaj jesteś?- W głowie chłopaka słowa próbowały ułożyć się w jakąś dobrze brzmiącą sarkastyczną odpowiedz, ale po raz pierwszy nie wyszło z tego nic poza marnym ''dla zabawy''.- Mhm, pewnie dlatego, że ojciec nie może spać bo się wydzieram po nocy. Wie pani takie hobby. - cisza jaka nastała po jego słowach drażniła jego uszy. Czuł się tak jakby jakiś ledwie słyszalny, wysoki dźwięk był puszczany w lokalnym radiu i próbował rozerwać jego głowę od środka. Postanowił przerwać ta cisze jednym z jego nieśmiesznych żartów, ale nie spodziewał się tego ,że jego mózg bez jego zgody, postanowi sobie urządzić kącik zwierzeń i że będzie chciał podzielić się ze wszystkimi jego najskrytszymi przemyśleniami. - Czasami czuje się jakbym był we śnie, albo koszmarze. Ale nie śpię. Robię różne rzeczy, choć nie chce ich robić. Choc wiem że to koszmar, czuje się w środku szczęśliwy.- cichy szept chłopaka zawisł w powietrzu -Stiles, powiedz mi co widzisz w tych... snach?-Chłopak zrozumiał, że wypowiadając te słowa wpadł w bagno z którego tak łatwo się nie wydostanie. Koledzy świry postanowili porzucić swoje niekontrolowane odruchy i rozmowy z niewidzialnymi przyjaciółmi tylko po to żeby usłyszeć co szepcze ''ten nowy''. Stiles czul napływający atak paniki i szybko odliczał swoje palce. ''Dziesięć, dziesięć, dziesięć!'' powtarzana w głowie jak mantra liczba rosła wraz z ciśnieniem, które napierało już na jego żyły i próbowało roznieść jego ciało na male kawałki. Czuł, że porusza się w przód i tył zachowując się jak jeden z jego nowych znajomych z 'pokoju obok'. Wstał gwałtownie przewracając krzesło na którym siedział. Nie kontrolował już tego co robi. Nie potrafił oddychać i czuł jak jego płuca zapadają się z braku tlenu. Wzrokiem próbował odszukać choć jedno okno które mimo krat jest uchylone, ale na próżno. Nastolatek upadł na kolana pozwalając na powolny i bolesny atak, który nie chciał ustąpić. W sali wybuchła wielka konsternacja. Nikt nie wiedział co robić panikując na swój własny sposób, powodując niemałe zamieszanie. Pani psycholog nie mogła pozwolić na takie zachowanie. Szybka reakcja, wezwanie ochrony i pielęgniarzy. Stilesem wstrząsały teraz spazmy mięśni. Chłopak poczuł czyjeś silne dłonie na ramionach, i ukłucie w ramie. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele a ciemność powoli ogarniała jego umysł. Powietrze pozwoliło sobie wypełnić jego płuca dając mu odrobinę komfortu zanim nie stracił całkowicie przytomności. 

**Author's Note:**

> Byłoby mi bardzo milo, gdybyście dali mi znać czy opowiadanie wam się podoba i czy warto dodawać kolejne części :)


End file.
